Sister Chocolate Hair
by please enter name here
Summary: Beca is an incoming freshman at Barden University. Never having many friends in her life and having no drive to stay there, she tries to keep herself low-key until she can leave. But, will she find a home there with the help of a group of girls and even a happy ending, or will she run away like she always does? My first story so please like and review.
1. A New Beginning

The ride to Barden was long and irritating. The cabbie sat in the front with a headset on, constantly arguing with someone in a thick Middle Eastern accent. He smelled horrendous, as though he had not showered for days, and his driving was erratic and all-over the place, nearly hitting a number of pedestrians during the drive. Upon pick-up, he had not even offered to assist in picking up the luggage, to immersed into the phone call he was having with no distinguishable way of knowing what he was saying.

Beca sighed, knowing that this could have been easily avoided had she just contacted her father and let him know that she would be heading to campus that day, but she would have rather died than ask for help from the man forcing her to go to school against her will. Her dream was to still make it to LA and produce music, but her father had insisted upon getting a real education first, believing wholeheartedly that although she may have been talented, (even though he had never shown interest in her mixes nor given any actual support), she needed a fallback in the likelihood that she wouldn't make it. So Beca eventually agreed, mostly due to her mother's advice that she may as well get a free education if it was offered, and maybe make some memorable experiences along the way.

Beca's mother Christina was probably the greatest person in Beca's life, and had been there throughout many of the biggest changes in her life. When Beca had begun her initial push in the direction of music, it was Christina who bought her a laptop and software to make mixes on. She would listen to them and even helped come up with ideas whenever she could, and was her biggest fan, (only because she never shared them with anyone). When Beca finally realized that she was a lesbian, it was her mother who accepted her with open arms and a reassuring smile, and let her know that no matter who she was she would always be there for her. She was a shoulder to cry on during a breakup, and someone to laugh with on the best of days, and Beca would miss seeing her everyday in their quaint hometown in Connecticut.

Beca's father John on the other hand was not someone who she could rely on however, and their relationship was constantly rocky and full of issues. After walking out on her and her mother when Beca was 10, he moved to Barden to get away and found a new wife soon after. Although he did leave relatively quickly and without much reason outside of the regular fights her parents consistently had, he still attempted to keep in contact with her every once in a while, but Beca never truly felt a connection with him after the divorce. He was a more serious person than her mother, although Beca did have memories as a child of fun times filled with laughs and excitement. Nonetheless, he was probably the reason for her cynical attitude. She didn't feel as though she could let him in however, (she rarely let anyone in these days), and he wasn't even aware that she was gay, something _she_ wasn't even too adamant about admitting to others for fear of rejection. Not to mention that she hated the step-monster he had married, who seemed to detest everything about his past life with her and her mother as though they were just a mistake and something to be ignored. Which leads us to why she had to continue to sit in the taxi with the unbearable driver on the way to a college she was sure that she would fail out of eventually because she didn't even care. So she turned her music up in her headphones and sat in silence, gazing out the window as the highway passed along them.

She woke up several hours later from the nap she had dozed off into, and realized that they had finally made it into Georgia. Thankfully, she had taken a multitude of trains southward until she got to South Carolina, so the trip was only a few hours which was fine with Beca, she hated long car rides. After grabbing her bags and paying the man, (who still hadn't taken off of his damn headset, jackass), she began to head towards campus, only to be stopped by an overly peppy blonde who was helping people move in.

"Hi, welcome to Barden! What dorm are you in?" she all but yelled at the brunette, who felt uncomfortable with the cheery attitude of the girl.

"Uhh, Baker," Beca replied although with little confidence behind it. She was never that great in social situations, no matter how small or meaningless, so her answer almost came out like a question. The blonde beamed anyways, probably used to confused college students asking for help.

"Alright, so you are gonna wanna go straight ahead and…" Beca began to ignore her, not really caring about any of this information outside of the direction she would take, and she could probably find it on her own anyways. As she began to aimlessly look around in an attempt to ignore whatever the blonde was saying, (something about student-activities that night to get everyone to come together), she caught sight of a boy riding backseat in a small sedan, singing Boston with an intense amount of enthusiasm. He immediately noticed her and began singing it too her, as though attempting to serenade her with his voice, before his parents floored it forward. At least he didn't have a horrible voice, she thought to herself. She shook her head and turned back to the blonde, who seemed to be about finished with her spiel.

"So this is your official Barden rape whistle, for emergencies," she finished as she placed the whistle in Beca's hands before looking for anyone else she could assist. Beca sighed as she placed it in her mouth and walked in the direction of her dorm, hoping that her roommate Kimmy Jin wouldn't be so bad.

Kimmy Jin was pretty bad. Scratch that, Kimmy Jin was a bitch. When Beca came into her room, she saw her at her desk, setting up some strange art on the wall. Beca tried to introduce herself, receiving a cold glare followed by a view of the back of Kimmy Jin's head. Beca sighed for the nth time that day, as she began to unpack her various items, starting with her DJ equipment, which would claim the entirety of her desk. Just as she finished plugging in all the hardware, she heard a knock at the door.

"Campus police, hide your wine coolers," came the call from the outside, followed by the door swinging open and her father walking in, a smile adorning his features. Beca looked up at him for a brief moment, before returning to setting up her equipment, hoping her father would just leave. Not getting the message, he turned to Beca's roommate and introduced himself. "Hello, I'm Beca's father Dr. Mitchell, I teach here in the English Lit department." Kimmy Jin didn't even look up or acknowledge him, as she continued to trim the leaves on the tiny tree on her desk.

After one last awkward smile, he turned back to Beca, who had taken a seat at her chair, and asked, "When did you get here? You could have asked me or Sheila to pick you up."

"I figured you two would be too busy so I came on my own. How is the step-monster anyways?"

"Oh she's doing well, we-"

"Dad, I don't actually care how she is doing, I just wanted an excuse to say 'step-monster'," Beca cut him off with a smile.

"Don't talk about your stepmother that way Beca, she's trying to get along with you, but you keep pushing her away."

"I think you have us mixed up," Beca mumbled, not loud enough for anyone but herself to hear. She really did hate the woman, who constantly treated Beca like crap anytime she had seen her, and would act as though she had no relation to her father, who she barely even talked to anyways. At this point, the tension in the room was like that of a standoff, waiting for someone to make the next move in whatever direction this pointless conversation was going. Thankfully, everyone's favorite person Kimmy Jin broke the awkwardness by proclaiming that she was leaving for the activities fair.

"Me too," Beca quickly added as she got up and moved towards the door. "I'm gonna also go to the activities fair with my good friend Kimmy Jin." And with that, she booked it out, blocking out any last words her father may have been trying to say. Of course, Kimmy Jin was not waiting for her even though she had loudly proclaimed she would go with her, so Beca slipped her headphones on and headed for the stairwell to the first floor exit.

As she made her way towards the stairs, Beca had a chance to really look over what her dorm looked like. The hallway was long, but currently extremely crowded with people, parents, and items to be placed in the newly vacated rooms. Several times she saw items that made her do a double take, including a giant stuffed bear with a small slit cut out in its crotch, (fucking gross), and a box labeled personal, although several dildos were peeking out of it, (do these people not have standards?!). As she continued her walk onwards, she took note of the bathroom's location for future reference and to remind herself that it would probably be best to shower at night to avoid any awkward confrontations she may have with some of the strange students in her hall. She caught a glimpse of the boy from earlier and sped up as to not have to deal with his advances that he was likely to make, and thankfully, she went unnoticed by him.

Several moments later she had finally descended the stairs to the exit of her dorm and made her way to the center of campus, heading for the activities fair. Hopefully she could find something to take her mind off of being here and maybe make a few acquaintances, (she wasn't gonna be here long enough to think about making actual friends, it was easier that way). Meandering through the endless booths, she noted one that looked interesting enough, so she walked her way towards the Barden DJs group in hopes of finding other music lovers. She was sadly let down when she found out that DJ meant deaf Jews, something of which she had no interest or ability to even join. Funnily enough, she met a blonde girl with a thick Australian accent at the booth who, although made some slightly offensive remarks, made Beca laugh and led her to believe that if she was going to stay in this hellhole, this girl would have been a good friend. Too bad.

Continuing on, Beca navigated through the crowds until she came to a booth for the school radio station, which was offering internships for the semester, and she immediately put her name down under the one other name on the sheet, Jesse Swanson. Hopefully it would be a cute girl, although Beca doubted her luck in that regard. No hot girl would even think about joining something as uninteresting as a radio station.

She was about to leave when out of the corner of her eye she spotted a flow of beautiful red hair. She turned around and almost couldn't prevent herself from drooling when she saw the most beautiful woman she had ever laid eyes on. Her hair fell almost effortlessly and curled down perfectly. Her shimmering blue eyes instantly drew Beca in and were the type of glow akin to the sunrise over the ocean, something that almost reminded Beca of home when she would travel to the beach in the early hours of the morning to watch the sunrise in the summer. Her lightly tanned complexion only helped to complement her features, and her curvaceous body was something to die for. Beca couldn't help herself as she walked in her direction, although she was mostly doing this to gain a better perspective of the girl close up because she was to shy to approach her and come off creepy, plus she figured a beauty like her would have no interest in a girl like herself.

As she drew nearer, the redhead noticed her and immediately pointed her out to the girl next to her, someone Beca hadn't even noticed standing there. She was also extremely attractive, with flowing blonde hair and a nicely toned physique. Her green eyes were striking in their own regard, like emeralds in the light. Her creamy skin only added to her beauty, and made her look that much more attractive, and Beca could barely contain herself from attacking these two on the spot, although she had never even made it past second base in her life. She mentally chastised herself for having these thoughts, and immediately put up her protective walls as an attempt to prevent herself from being hurt if they were just pointing her out in mockery. But the redhead called her over, so she gave herself a little pep talk and readied her sarcasm to prepare her for the worst.

"Hi, would you like to join our a cappella group," the redhead asked, in the cheeriest voice Beca had ever heard. It was almost like hearing a Disney princess, except rather than her voice causing animals to appear, it made the butterflies in Beca's stomach grow that much more restless.

"Oh right, that's a thing now," Beca responded, trying to not sound to uninterested, but singing in an a cappella group was definitely not on her list of things she wanted to do for her brief stay.

"Oh yeah totes. There's us, the Bellas, we're the tits. Then there's the BU Harmonics, they sing a lot of Madonna. The High Notes, who mostly just get high, and lastly the Trebles, we don't like them." Whoever she didn't like, Beca didn't like, but the usage of the words tits almost caused Beca to stare at the sets in front of her, but she held her composure so she wouldn't make a fool of herself. Speaking of getting high though, maybe she should approach that group and try to get her hands on some weed. It helped calm her nerves when she was stressed and even assisted a little when she designed her mixes. She picked up the habit in high school and figured it was better than doing hard drugs like some people she knew, and she wasn't that big on drinking anyways, so weed was a fine outlook. Her mother didn't seem to care either, as long as she kept her grades up, and even smoked a little with her from time to time.

"Wow, that's cool I guess," Beca replied sarcastically. She didn't want to get the hot girl's hopes up that she would join their little group.

"Excuse me," the blonde finally cut in, "synchronized lady dancing and singing to Mariah Carrey songs is cool you bitch." Her words came out pretty venomously, more out of frustration that someone was mocking her enjoyment, something Beca did understand. On top of that, her domineering tone was quite attractive, that she was so protective over something that she loved, just like Beca would be over her mixes and music.

"Sorry, what Aubrey meant to say is that we compete in national tournaments against other groups all over the country," the redhead stated, more or less to prevent her friend form spewing obscenities at Beca for criticizing a cappella anymore.

"On purpose?" Beca questioned.

Before the blonde could respond, the redhead replied, "yes, and we really want to win the championship this year. Won't you help make are dreams come true?" This was followed by a puppy dogface that could make even the vilest hearts melt, and Beca nearly cracked on the spot. She had to get out of there quick before she agreed to something.

"Sorry, I don't sing," was all she replied before she quickly ran off to get away from the two. It was a lie, and she knew it, but she had never sang in front of anyone besides her mother, who always wanted her to join the choir from her high school. She thought she had the most amazing voice, but Beca just never had the drive to do it. Hopefully she wouldn't run into these two again, but oh was she wrong.


	2. Radio Stations and Showers

2 days had passed since seeing either of those two girls, and Beca was extremely thankful for that. She was especially thankful for not seeing the redhead, who made her feel all sorts of emotions she had never felt before. It was strange, she was never one to believe in that happily ever after bullshit, and always figured she would end up alone with a house full of cats. She honestly thought she was a "Plain Jane," nothing special or worth fawning over, and she accepted this belief. But one thing she especially didn't believe in was love at first sight, a concept so laughable that she couldn't even fathom how someone could believe such an unbelievable thought, and yet here she was constantly thinking about that redhead and her dazzling blue eyes (and even a few not so innocent thoughts about her blonde friend, not to say that her thoughts about the redhead were all innocent either). So she sunk deeper into her mixes in hopes her next few pieces of work would be her ticket to the big time.

Beca had not made any attempt at making any friends, although she did get some of her favorite plant from the High Notes, (which definitely helped keep her mind off of the redhead), but today would be her first day working at the radio station. She smiled to herself as she changed and got ready to head over, excited to be surrounded by music and have the possibility of playing her music over the radio, if not a little bit. She quickly left her room without a word to her roommate who wouldn't care anyways, and rushed over to the radio station so that she wouldn't be late. She needed to make a good impression if she wanted her stuff played. By the time she arrived, she was only a few minutes early, and was told by the man at the front desk that she should head to the back to meet the guy in charge.

Upon entering the back room, she was faced with shelves upon shelves of records, ranging from classical Beethoven to Kanye West, and every style of music in between. She was never picky on the genre of music she listened to or mixed with, as long as she liked how the song flowed, she couldn't have cared less about the artist or what they made. It was art for a reason, and she felt complied to view, understand, and find enjoyment to what they produced. Its what made her mixes so special and unique, she left nothing out when deciding on what to include. She was snapped out of her daze as a handsome man stepped out from the booth, wearing a simple gray long sleeve and jeans. He had a lightly trimmed beard, and a swagger about himself that gave off a carefree nature. Had she been remotely straight, she would have been all over this guy, especially with his British accent, she could attest to that.

"You must be my new intern Becky," he stated, although he didn't seem to be paying too much attention to her. Although she hated being called that, she ignored his misuse of her name so that she didn't seem like a bitch on the first day.

"Yeah, and I'm excited to start here and hopefully play some music," she said in the lightest tone she could, in an attempt to sound upbeat.

"Freshman don't get to enter the booth," he simply replied as he walked towards a stack of CDs, Beca quickly following behind. She bit the inside of her cheek in an effort to stop herself from replying with some snarky remark, and waited for his instructions. Just then, the door to the back opened with the sound of a bell, and another figure walked in quickly.

"Hi, I'm Jesse and I'm-" the boy began, probably trying to formulate some sort of reasoning as to why he wasn't there on time.

"Late," the man cut him off. "Anyways, you two are going to have the _important_ job of organizing these CDs," he stated, as he moved his arm towards the endless stacks of unorganized CDs lining the open shelves.

It was then that Beca looked at her new coworker, and groaned internally as she noticed it had been the boy from move-in day, Mr. Serenade. He smiled at her and said, "I know you," as though they had been old friends.

"No you don't," Beca quickly responded as she followed the man onwards back to the booth, waiting and hoping for any more instructions other than stacking and organizing CDs. "I don't know him," she repeated.

Ignoring her, the man went on saying, "now I know you two will be working together a lot, so please, as the one rule, no sex on the desk," he stated, pointing to the desk in question. "My name is Luke, I'm the station manager, and if you have any questions, feel free to ask me." And with that, he went back into the booth and closed the door, returning to his job as DJ.

Beca sighed as she made her way over to the CDs, ignoring the boy she was working with. He quickly followed her, and reiterated his earlier point. "I do know you," he said with a smile, "I sang to you, remember? On move-in day?"

Beca did a once over of the boy, Jesse if she remembered correctly, (she wasn't paying him too much attention, she was just listening for her instructions). He was tall with short brown hair, cleanly shaven with a great face. He was slightly built, and had a bright smile. She wished that that smile was replaced by a certain redhead's, and she once again reprimanded herself for thinking about her flowing red locks and curvaceous figure. "I don't remember," she relied simply, in hopes he would stop his advances. She couldn't stop herself however from saying, "This sucks, I wanted to play music."

"I don't, I'm here for one reason and one reason only. To stack these CDs," he joked with another smile. He was trying really hard to flirt with her, and she was doing the best she could to ignore him. "Hey, are you one of those alternative girls who wears dark clothes and glasses and keeps to herself, but take away the glasses and she is really beautiful under it all?" Man was he trying hard.

"I don't wear glasses," she responded coolly, in hopes he would go back to what he was doing. No dice.

"Then you're already half way there," he responded cheekily, to which she gave no response. He gave her a smug look before returning to his work, and she figured he thought he had left her speechless with his lines. Nope.

The next day, Beca was peacefully sleeping after a long night of mixing. It was the first day of classes and she had not shown up for a single one that day. Although yesterday Jesse continued his attempts at wooing her, she still did not budge in the slightest, and she hoped he got the message. But, it didn't seem so, and he walked with her back to Baker, continuing some rant about movies, something she couldn't care less about. She was never a fan, and only really ever watched them with her mom, mostly really awful ones to make fun of them and try and guess everything that would happen. Her mom had tried to get her interested in good movies, but after guessing the ending to Shawshank Redemption within the first thirty minutes somehow, they gave up on that quick. So she stuck to watching terrible movies and satire about good movies online, including one of the only channels she was subscribed to on YouTube called cinemasins. Dry humor was the best thing in her opinion, and shows like that kept her in the loop of what happens in movies she wouldn't normally ever see. So when Jesse was telling her about like the Matrix, she could only think about the jokes from the video. Either way, her patience was running thin, so she walked off immediately after coming to his door, and sank into her mixes to relax before falling asleep around 4 am.

Beca was rudely awoken around 2 in the afternoon by a loud banging followed by the door opening, revealing a very annoyed Dr. Mitchell. Not even a foot in, he proclaimed, "Don't you have a philosophy class right now?"

Beca sat up in her bed and wiped the sleep from her eyes as she replied, "I'm proposing the important philosophical question, if I don't go to class will it still suck?"

"Beca, I am tired of your attitude, you need to get your act together, and go to class," he responded with an exasperated sigh.

"Hey, you're the one who is making me go to school here, I wanted to go to LA after high school."

"Beca, I know you have dreams of being the next P Diddy or whatever, but I want you to try and put an effort towards your education. Its important to have a fallback for your plan."

"Why can't you just let me go, I'll be out of your and Sheila's hair if you do."

"Look, Beca," John stated trying to keep his voice even, "I know you and I have never seen eye-to-eye on much, but I just want you to take this opportunity to learn something, maybe even to help you with your 'career choice.' I'll give you one chance, if you actually put in effort into your schoolwork and join one club, I am willing to help you move out to LA at the end of the year if you are still adamant on travel. Is that fair?"

"Wait, seriously?! You'll actually help me leave?" she exclaimed.

"Yes, but I need to see a real effort on your end for me to do it. That means going to class and actually involving yourself in a club."

Beca thought over her options, she could just leave on her own and hitchhike her way to LA and try to make it on her own right now, or she could wait it out for a little and get everything she wanted out of pocket. It wouldn't be that hard to do schoolwork and join a club, right? "Fine, I'll do it starting tomorrow, okay?"

"Fine, but I will be checking in with your small section teachers to see if you are attending, and checking your grades to make sure there is an effort there. I know what you are capable of." And with that, he left the room. She smiled to herself before dozing back to bed since she didn't have work that day.

When she finally roused from her slumber, it was dark out, and Kimmy Jin was at her desk, working on something at her computer. Beca checked the time on her phone, which read 10 pm, meaning she missed an entire day and hadn't eaten at all. She was reminded of this from the low growl coming from her stomach, so she moved to the little mini-fridge the school supplied and grabbed some cold pizza she saved from a couple days ago and quickly dug in. She needed something in her system if she was gonna function at all that night. She wanted to get work done on a new mix she had been working on using Titanium by David Guetta with Ventura Highway by America, a combination that didn't even seem possible to anyone else, but Beca had her ideas. After two hours of nonstop work she felt she had made some real progress, and got up to take a much-needed shower.

Grabbing her towel, robe and shower supplies, she made her way down the expansive hallway towards the communal showers. As she walked, Titanium filled her head after her constant mixing, and she couldn't stop herself from singing it put loud. When she finally entered the bathroom, she didn't notice the one other used stall, and began to belt the lyrics, figuring she was alone and no one else would be occupying the room. She turned the last shower on and waited for it to heat up, placing her supplies on the wall and taking off her robe. After a moment of waiting, she got in and closed the curtain, allowing the water to rush over her and relax any tension she may have had from her mix. Just as she was getting into it, she was interrupted.

"You can sing!" a voice behind her proclaimed in a joyous tone. The sudden interruption freaked her out, and she immediately grabbed for the curtain to cover herself up.

"I am naked!" Beca responded, embarrassment flooding her face. The redhead ignored her rapidly reddening face however and pulled the curtain away again.

"How high does your belt go?" the redhead asked calmly, as though the situation was not extremely awkward.

"You have to join our a cappella group! One time we sang backup for Prince, his butt was so small I could fit it in like one hand," she smiled, holding out her hand for emphasis. Beca did her best to cower in the corner to cover up, as well as prevent herself from ogling the girl right in front of her. She became very aware of how naked the girl was, and that just added gas to the fire.

"Was that Titanium?" the redhead asked as she drew ever closer to the cowering brunette. This statement gave pause to any fears that she had however as she looked at the girl standing in front of her.

"You know David Guetta?" she asked, entirely surprised.

"What, do you think I live under a rock? That song is my jam," she smiled, getting closer and drawing her face near Beca's. She did this just to almost whisper in Beca's ear, "my lady jam, it really builds," before pulling back to within a foot or two of Beca and gave the most seductive wink Beca had ever seen. It took all of Beca's concentration to not jump the naked girl there and then, although her thoughts were clouded with images of the redhead touching herself in all the right places to the song. Just the thought had Beca extremely aroused, but she refused to look at the girl's body, feeling as though it would just be a cheap show if she wouldn't get to fully experience it.

"Sing it for me," the redhead said in a slightly commanding tone.

"Dude, no!" Beca said quickly, although wishing she could just sing it to get the girl off as she watched, (what a creeper).

"Not for that reason, although…" she trailed off with a smirk. "Just sing it." Beca looked at her in utter confusion, but the redhead was not having any of it. "I'm not leaving until you do."

So Beca did the only thing to do in that situation, she sang for the girl. Several bars in however, the other girl joined her in a near perfect harmony, which sounded breathtaking. By the end of the quick song, they both gazed into each other's eyes for a brief moment, a moment Beca was sure she would remember forever. She couldn't help herself at that point however, from finally checking out for a short moment the gorgeous woman in front of her. Her body was just as mind-blowing as Beca had pictured, with curves in all the right places and a perfectly taught frame.

"Yeah, I'm proud, of all this," the redhead cockily said with a smile, pointing up and down her body as if demonstrating how unbelievable her body truly was.

"You should be," was Beca's only reply, and she mentally berated herself again for not thinking before she spoke. The redhead didn't seem to mind however as they continued to gaze into each others eyes for what felt like an eternity. But like everything else in her life, there was a catch, this time being a muscle-head peeking around the corner behind the girl and stating what a great voice Beca had, before making a motion for the redhead to come back with him.

"I'll see you at auditions, and my name is Chloe by the way," the redhead said before walking back to what she had been doing before.

Beca felt a little heartbroken that this girl was into guys, and quietly mumbled to herself, "fucking tease" before finishing her shower. All she knew was that she might as well go to the auditions even if the redhead was straight. Maybe she could get the blonde instead, she thought to herself, and let out a small laugh at this.


	3. Initiation and Fireworks

As her week progressed, Beca had actually been fulfilling her side of the bargain for her father. She had attended all of her classes, and actually doing her assignments on time. It wasn't that she wasn't smart, on the contrary, she had one of the highest GPAs in her grade, but she was just a lazy individual and lacked a drive when something did not interest her. Nonetheless, she was hoping that this would be her only year of actually doing schoolwork, so she pushed on. She still had that other requirement to fulfill however, and she was still on the fence for that.

On the one hand, she could have easily just joined some bullshit club that met once a month and did absolutely nothing, which would have been the easiest way out, albeit without actually making any friends. On the other, she could take up the invitation to the auditions and possibly get to see that redhead again, even if for just a short time. As she weighed her options, she continued to put work into her mixes, which admittedly contained a high frequency of the song Titanium, (damn that shower escapade), as well as put in some hours at the radio station. The boy continued his flirtatious assault on her, of which she was stonewalling him every time, but he was persistent. She didn't have the guts however to just yell at him, "I'm into girls!" so it just continued on as part of her routine there.

When Friday finally came along, which had been the scheduled day of auditions, she had become very anxious about the audition. Somewhere along the week she came to the conclusion that she should be involved in a more active group as to not test her father's words about effort, and singing couldn't be that bad, right? She barely got any sleep at all that night, and had woken up worried that she was going to make a huge fool of herself come audition time. So maybe she got a little high, but it was just for her nerves, (she also thankfully had Friday's free so she could just relax). And maybe that was why she spaced out for a little too long and forgot to check the time. By the time she actually got around to checking her phone, she recognized the time, and realized she was at least an hour late, so she jumped up and booked it over to the theatre as fast as possible without looking like a complete idiot. She just hoped she wouldn't be late, (or possibly too high), to sing for the groups.

As she made her way inside, she got there just in time to her a boy hit the last few notes of Since U Been Gone, and just then remembered that she was supposed to have prepared that song, but forgot. Damn her inability to remember those minor details. As a boy walked to the center of the stage to officially close auditions, Beca just about thought she missed her window and was preparing to just walk out like she wasn't even there. But, her favorite redhead had just happened to see her at the side of the stage, and quickly added that there would be one more audition, pointing at Beca to emphasize her point.

As Beca made her way across the stage to the center, she claimed, "I didn't know we had to prepare that song." It was a lie, and she knew it, and she hoped she they would let her choose something else, being that she didn't know the lyrics.

"That's fine, sing anything you like," smiled Chloe sweetly, in an attempt to more than likely calm Beca's nerves. She had to think fast however, and come up with something to sing, and that's when she noticed the bright yellow cup which was like a godsend to her. She had seen a video of this song using a cup, and had copied the hand motions so that she could preform it whenever she got bored.

She leaned down and asked, "do you mind?" as she reached for the cup sitting at the Bella's table, receiving a nod of approval from Chloe, and sat crossed-legged in front of the two girls, She may or may not have also leaned down a bit to show some extra cleavage to possibly get the two girls interested, but that was for her to know. So she started her beat, and sang the accompanying song, and she decided she sounded pretty damn good. When she finished the last chord, she placed the cup back down, receiving an immense smile from the redhead and a look of annoyance and interest coming from the blonde. She got up and scurried out, and headed back towards her dorm to relax.

For the next several hours, Beca worked on a variety of mixes, ate some leftovers, (she really needed to go out more for food), and relaxed with a little smoke. Kimmy Jin wasn't there or else she would have thrown a fit, and Beca new all the safety precautions for this, so she wasn't worried. Just as she saved the file she was working on, she heard a knock at her door, and wondered who it would be at 10 at night. She opened her door to reveal Chloe, who was smiling sweetly with her hands held behind her back.

"Wow, what's a beautiful girl like you doing in a place like this?" Beca asked before she could filter her thoughts. When had she been able to flirt? If she remembered correctly, she couldn't even flirt her way out of a paper bag, so her question did not fit. She mentally screamed at herself for the outburst, and yet Chloe seemed unfazed, if not more interested. Maybe this would work in her favor.

Chloe simply slipped into her room and sat down on her bed, retaining that sweet smile. "Wow, your bed is pretty soft, I'll have to remember that for later," she replied with a wink as she bounced up in down, almost getting a feel for how sex would be like on this bed. "Oh yeah, this will definitely work," she said as she gave yet another look at Beca, as if to say _you, me, this bed, later_. Beca froze from her spot at the door, and couldn't even mutter a response to that, outside of some incoherent babbling. "You are too easy," Chloe giggled as she got up from the bed and made her way to Beca's desk to check out her setup. "Whatcha working on?"

Beca was finally able to formulate a response, and asked, "Uh, I'm sorry, your company is great and all, but you haven't actually said why you are here."

"Oh," Chloe responded, as if remembering the purpose as to why she barged her way into the room. "Well, I'm not supposed to tell you this, but seeing as you are the farthest from the building, you are in the Bellas!"

"That's great, but if you aren't supposed to tell me that, why even bother?" Beca asked, confused.

"Well, you see, I'm supposed to put this bag over your head, but it might look a little sketchy if you walk across campus with it on, so I figured I would just tell you so you wouldn't guess and put it on when we got close." Beca looked at her confused, but decided to ignore her logic and accepted that she was leaving for now. As she headed for the door however, she was abruptly stopped by another comment from the redhead.

"You never said what you were working on," she stated. Beca turned around to look at the girl who was still at her desk, a look of confusion on her face and her brows slightly burrowed in thought as she looked at the computer screen. Beca contemplated actually telling her what she was doing, mostly because she didn't want to show off her mixes to someone where she could gauge their reaction, and she also didn't want to have the redhead believe that she was some weirdo who spent all her time mixing thinking she was good when she was actually trash, (although she secretly knew that they were actually good, but she would never tell herself that).

"Uh, just some music making software I mess around with when I'm bored," she half-lied, hoping it would be enough to keep from actually playing her music.

"Oh, you'll have to show me sometime," the redhead smiled as she got up. They both walked out the door, making small talk as Beca attempted to restrain herself from saying any more cheesy lines to the girl. Damn Jesse and his constant advances.

The ceremony was long, and rather boring. At first glance, it would have looked as though the girls were summoning some sort of otherworldly creature, what with all the candles and hoods, but it was really a simple oath and speech. Beca almost laughed at the line about the Trebles, but stopped herself as to not look like some sort of slut who just wouldn't follow the rule and not actually a lesbian. Hopefully there wasn't some sort of unwritten rule about dating or hooking up with other Bellas, or else this was gonna get awkward pretty quickly.

After initiation, the group made their way to a large amphitheater where all the other groups were hanging out and celebrating. As the Bellas made their way down to the bottom to get drinks and socialize, Beca stayed at the top and kept to herself, trying to figure out the best time to leave and get home. The Aussie that she met during the activities fair, Fat Amy, stayed back just for a moment to talk to Beca about how excited she was that these "twig bitches let her fatass in," to which Beca couldn't help but laugh. She definitely liked this girl's spunky attitude and sense of humor, and was right about how she would be a good friend. The girl scampered off to fine some men, and was quickly replaced by none other than Beca's coworker, Jesse.

"Do my eyes deceive me, or are you a Barden Bella?" He asked, in a not so sober tone.

"Yep," she replied hoping he would roam off in search of someone else to flirt with. Nope.

"It's like destiny!" He proclaimed. "I'm one of those aca-boys, you're one of those aca-girls, and we are gonna have some aca-children."

In attempt to prevent herself from feeling too awkward, she retorted with, "Are you drunk? I think you're drunk." As if to prove her point, she lightly pushed him backwards, to which he swayed back forwards.

"I'm not drunk, you're just blurry," he smiled. "I'm gonna get you a drink, you need to get on this level," he quickly added, jumping over seats to get more booze. She shook her head and smiled at his drunkenness, although his constant affection was starting to become a little annoying. Just as she was about to relax however, a flash of red jumped out in front of her, followed by a pair of sparkling blue eyes staring straight into her dark blue ones.

Chloe proceeded to get really close to her, to the point that Beca could smell her fruity and delicious breath right on her face. "Hey there!" she whispered into Beca's face. "I just have this feeling that we are gonna be very fast friends." She put a little emphasis on the word friends, as though there was some sort of ulterior meaning to the word.

"Well you did see me naked," Beca replied in as cool of a demeanor as she could. There closeness was really starting to get to her, and she was extremely tempted to just close the distance between their mouths.

Chloe bit her lip, probably one of the hottest things Beca had ever seen, (seriously, was there anything that this girl couldn't do that was hot?!). "Mmmm, and boy did I enjoy that show," she whispered, causing Beca to shiver from arousal. "Hopefully we can do that again sometime," she said lowly and with yet another of her classic winks. And just as she was about to get closer, she jumped back and turned around. "Gotta go, this ginger needs her jiggle juice," she said as she emphasized her point with a slap to her ass as she made her way back down to the drink table.

"Make good choices," Beca called after her, more as a joke than anything. What she wasn't expecting was the ginger to turn around and stare up at her.

"I think I already did," she replied, gazing up and down Beca with a smirk. "Whenever you get your beautiful ass down here, I'll be saving you a dance." And with that, she bounded back down the stairs, back to the party. Beca felt another wave of arousal hit her as she watched Chloe make her way down the stairs. She hoped beyond a hope that this girl was into her, and as she was about to make her way down, she was stopped again, (god, don't these people ever leave her be?).

Jesse had finally made his way back up to her holding two drinks with a look of what may have been jealousy on his face. As he handed her a cup, he said, "Got you that drink, so now you owe me a dance," with a mischievous smile. She could tell he wasn't going to force her, but at the same time she kept up her walls just in case. She did thank him for the drink, although she wasn't going to have any and made small talk with him before she eventually ditched him to sit with some other Bellas near the bottom of the stairs. Aubrey, the blonde from the booth was one of them, and once again reminded Beca that she needed to stay away from Trebles, to which she ignored since that claim really had no pertinence to her.

As the conversation went on to who was the lesbians in the group, Beca held her breath in hopes no eyes would fall on her, as she wanted to not be the odd man out. It seemed as though Aubrey also felt the same, as she made a face for a split second of what could simply be described as anxiety, before she put her mask of security back on as someone decided that it was probably just Cynthia-Rose, the African-American girl with obvious butch attitudes. But, the short look Aubrey did make really did interest Beca, but as she was about to ask, she was pulled from her thoughts by Chloe, who seemed to just notice Beca's presence at the bottom. She was immediately dragged towards where the dancing was taking place, following a bubbly redhead who couldn't stop smiling.

"I told you I was saving you a dance," she whispered as she grinded up on Beca. Beca, however, was not prepared, nor used to, this kind of touching, not to mention how hot Chloe looked as her hips swayed and her but grinded into Beca's crotch. She couldn't stop herself from bringing Chloe closer to herself, of which the redhead happily complied, and felt herself getting drunk just off of proximity. She looked around quickly to make sure they were not receiving any awkward stares, and caught the eyes of a certain blonde, who's face spoke jealousy as she watched the two dance. Jealousy at who, Beca had no idea, but nonetheless, the stare kind of ruined her mood, and at the end of the song, she told Chloe she was gonna head back home. As she headed towards the nearest exit, she felt a tug at her arm from Chloe, who told her she was going to walk her home. The look on her face told Beca it was more of a command than anything, so she agreed, but not before looking back at the blonde, who seemed almost fuming now. Beca really hoped that that stare wasn't meant for her, but she seriously doubted it.

The walk back was relatively short, and yet Chloe kept conversation going the entire time. She talked about how this year was gonna be amazing and that they were winning it this time. She said how she was from Rhode Island, and was pleasantly surprised to find that Beca was from Connecticut.

"We definitely will have to hang out during Christmas break," she said smiling happily.

"Uh, yeah, of course," Beca replied shakily, feeling weird talking about stuff like that. She never really had many girl friends, let alone friends, so talking about hanging out like they were best buds was quite strange to her. Chloe didn't seem to mind though, and began telling Beca about her childhood home and her cat James, (who names a cat James?), and how Beca would have to spend a week there with her and check out the sights, even in the winter.

Beca was walked all the way to her door, and as she reached into her pocket to grab her key, she was stopped by Chloe clearing her throat as to get Beca's attention. Beca turned and awaited some sort of goodbye from the redhead.

"Hey Becs," she began, using a nickname Beca only let her mother use. "I had fun tonight, and I was wondering if maybe we could hang out some time, maybe go out to dinner."

Beca stiffened, unable to comprehend the question she was just asked. "Like a date?" she asked, almost a whisper for fear of looking stupid.

"If that's what you want it to be," Chloe responded with a smile, although she seemed a bit nervous.

"Yes!" Beca all but yelled, but she immediately followed with, "yeah, that would be cool," in hopes she didn't sound too excited. Chloe's eyes lit up, and before Beca could even comprehend what was going on, she was dragged into a kiss.

When people say that they see stars when they kiss the perfect person, Beca felt that that was a complete understatement. Her entire body felt on fire, her head was swimming, and the stars in her head felt like watching thousands of constellations be formed. It was the most astounding feeling Beca had ever felt, but it was all too short as Chloe pulled away with a daze in her eyes. If it even felt half as good to her as it did for Beca, then there definitely was a spark to be had there. All Beca could say was "Wow," in her post-hazy state. Chloe eagerly nodded to this.

Breaking their silence however, Beca did need one thing cleared up. "I thought you were straight," she said, not really a question as more of a concern.

"Nope," Chloe replied, with a pop at the end. She gave Beca one last chaste kiss before turning around and heading back down the hall. "I'll pick you up at 7 tomorrow," she called over her shoulder and turned just long enough to give one more wink before walking off. Beca was barely able to get her key in the door before she jumped into bed, unable to stand any longer from pure bliss. As she closed her eyes, all she could think about was the explosive kiss she just shared with the girl and a feeling of excitement for things to come. Maybe Barden wouldn't be so bad after all.


	4. A Tyrant and a Date

The next morning Beca woke with a feeling that could only be described as ecstasy. This was the happiest feeling she had ever felt in her 18 years of life, even the feeling she had when she received her first computer was dwarfed in comparison. The sheer joy she felt caused her to jump right into her mixes, determined to make Chloe a CD so perfect all her other work would have sounded bland in comparison. She knew she had her first Bella practice in several hours, but she felt on top of the world and unstoppable, with a rush of determination to start this CD.

By the time she needed to leave rolled around, Beca had finished almost 6 mixes, something she had never done before. Each one was unique, with combinations that would make any reader question, 'wait, what?' Beca new that she herself was terrible when it came to expressing emotions, so she felt it necessary to ensure that her music portrayed exactly what her words could not. Feeling adequately impressed with her work, she saved her various files again and headed out the door, for once excited to be around people, one in particular being the girl she would hope soon be called her girlfriend. Girlfriend, she liked the sound of that.

Her euphoria was quickly cut down however upon reaching practice as she noticed one vacant seat and an angry Aubrey standing at the front of the room, with a concerned Chloe flanking her. When she noticed Beca walk in however, it seemed to enforce the scowl on her face and the irritation she was giving off in waves. As she sat down, it gave Aubrey the cue to begin whatever rant she deemed was necessary to have.

"As you can see, one chair now has a vacancy, as she was Treble-boned last night," she stated in a sickeningly sweet voice.

"Wait, that oath was actually serious?" Beca questioned unable to contain her bewilderment at this action.

"Dixie Chicks serious," Aubrey replied, as though this information was common knowledge.

"That may be a problem," began one girl at the front, Stacie if Beca remembered, "he's a hunter." As she said this, she made a motion with both hands towards her crotch as to emphasize her point.

"You call it a he?" Beca asked in disbelief.

"If we let the Trebles penetrate us, we are willingly giving up part of ourselves to them," Aubrey added, as if to silence the protest.

"Not enough of a reason to use the word penetrate there cap'," Fat Amy added, a look of sickening on her face. Beca nearly laughed at the way her face was contorting to the strange usage of the word.

Aubrey all but yelled, "Enough! Now, does anyone here also have something to confess?" She loomed around the room, staring at the group of girls, before making her way to one at the end wearing glasses. Beca didn't get around to learning this girl's name, and it looked to not really matter as she cracked under the pressure Aubrey was emitting.

"It was me!" she finally exclaimed, "But it was an accident and I-"

Aubrey quickly cut her off and stated, "Hand in your scarf and take away your chair."

"But-"

"Now!" Aubrey yelled. The girl quickly handed in her scarf and dragged her chair away, tears streaming down her face the whole time.

"Did that really just happen?" Beca asked in shock and confusion.

"Yes," Aubrey stated, as if it closed the argument down completely. "Now, we are going to begin the initial stages of practice for our arrangement." As she stated this, she flipped the easel behind her around to show a game plan of what needed to be accomplished and when. Beca looked to Chloe, hoping to find an answer for what just happened and how Aubrey could just flip a switch like that and act like nothing happened. Chloe could only mouth, 'we'll talk later' before returning to Aubrey's side to help prepare what they would do today.

To say that there first day was tiring and unsuccessful would be a vast understatement. Neither Beca, nor any of the other girls had ever been subject to that much cardio and vocal practice. After running several laps around the bleachers, Aubrey immediately started them on vocal exercises to practice their abilities to produce a variation of sounds with their mouths, without letting them catch their breaths. This was followed by walking practice in heels, of which Beca had no practice with, or desire for that matter, so she and some of the others constantly fell, much to the anger of Aubrey. Following this was dance practice for the moves to be preformed, which Beca happily obliged to do once Chloe came over to assist her, loving the feeling of her hands gliding along her body to adjust her movements. Thankfully, she was able to contain her inner delight enough so that she received no attention from others. But just as she was really starting to get on it, they had to do 10 more laps before they were allowed to leave. The lack of breaks as well as connection with each other led to constant problems, and almost nothing was learned at all.

As Beca made her way towards the door however, she was halted by the words of her captain.

"Beca, please stay for a moment," Aubrey stated, keeping a mask of calmness about her. Beca looked to Chloe for help, but the redhead gave her only a simple shrug and pointed to the door as to signal that she would meet her outside. Beca let out a sigh before she made her way back to the blonde.

After everyone had made there way out, Aubrey turned toward her and stated, "I know you have a thing for that Treble boy Jesse."

"I'm sorry, what?" Beca asked, confused as to where this came from.

"You know it's against our oath for you to be involving yourself with him. I have no problem in kicking you out if you do."

"Excuse me?" Beca asked, irritated by the way Aubrey was addressing her. "First of all I don't even like the guy, he just creepily flirts with me. Secondly, you don't control who I can and can't date. You just lost two girls today, you need me more than I need you," Beca spat back annoyed with Aubrey's attitude. She might understand if this was about Chloe, who she left with and got some very unpleased looks from Aubrey for, but to claim this was just ridiculous.

"I can see the toner you have for him," Aubrey retorted.

"What the hell is a toner?"

"A musical boner, you have one for the Treble and I don't like that."

"I do not have a toner for Jesse," Beca stated with conviction. "Besides, I don't even like guys," she said. Realizing her mistake, she quickly added, "Like him. I don't like guys like him. That's what I meant." The slip up didn't go unnoticed by Aubrey however, who now had a look of excitement, and perhaps curiosity on her face. The look she gave Beca gave her shivers, as though she was about to get jumped by the blonde, so she quickly made her way out, leaving a speechless girl behind her.

As she made her way out the door, she noticed the redhead waiting patiently by the door, immediately smiling upon seeing the brunette. Thankfully, she didn't ask what was going on in there, which Beca was thankful for. Before Chloe could say anything, Beca quickly said, "thanks for not telling Aubrey about our date tonight. Its kinda weird, but I'd rather not have people know we are going out together." The redhead looked crestfallen for a moment, so Beca quickly added, "Its not what you think, I just don't want to be 'out' completely yet. I would be happy telling everyone I knew that I was hanging out with you, but I'm just uncomfortable with outright saying I'm gay."

Chloe studied her for a moment, before replying, "That's fine, I get it. I won't force you to ever do something you aren't completely comfortable with," before adding a smile. She paused for a moment before she asked, "Is there any reason that you don't want to though? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, just wanted to know."

"Maybe I'll tell you some other time," Beca responded quickly. "How bout instead of talking about this depressing crap, you let me know where you are taking me tonight," she added with a smirk.

Chloe smiled even wider and replied, "Just an Italian place. Don't worry, you don't have to dress up for this."

"Thank God." They walked in comfortable silence for a little longer before they reached Beca's dorm.

"Remember, 7 o'clock, don't forget," Chloe said.

"I couldn't forget even if I wanted to," Beca replied with a smirk, and she really couldn't. This girl was already invading her thoughts and they had only met a handful of times. And yet the thought of going out with her could almost make Beca squeal, something she would never do because it would tarnish her badass rep.

"See you then," Chloe added, before giving Beca a chaste kiss and skipping off. Beca immediately walked into her room and closed her door, preparing to figure out what she would wear that night. Chloe had said she didn't need to dress up, but Beca had no idea what Chloe's definition of "dressed up" was. Not trying to over-think it Beca decided on a pair of black skinny jeans and a dark blue plaid shirt. Hopefully she wouldn't look too underdressed, but she really hated second-guessing herself, so she finished getting ready, (not before taking a quick shower and keeping a lookout for a certain redhead spying on her in the shower). Afterwards, she dove straight where she left off in her mixes, hoping to possibly finish them before Chloe got there.

7 o'clock came rather quickly, and Beca had happily just finished her tenth mix. She figured it would be sufficient enough for a first CD, so she quickly downloaded her work onto one and wrote Chloe's name on the front with a little heart. She was placing the CD in a case when she heard a knock at her door, instantly knowing it was Chloe. What she didn't expect however, was the sight before her as she opened the door.

Chloe was wearing a gorgeous skin-tight red dress that complemented her figure wonderfully. Her hair retained its slightly style, of which Beca thoroughly enjoyed. She wore just the right amount of blush to add an almost glow to her already perfect face. To top it off she wore a pair of black stilettos, causing her to almost tower over the brunette. Beca couldn't he put let her mouth hang open, and could swear that a little bit of drool peaked its way out of her mouth.

Chloe smiled sweetly and slowly reached up, closing Beca's mouth with her index finger. She smirked to herself before asking Beca, "Are you ready to go?"

Beca was finally able to get a solid thought together and replied almost breathlessly, "Holy shit, you look gorgeous. I'm totally underdressed for this, I'm gonna go change," as she went to close the door in search of a dress. Smooth, she thought to herself, great first line of the night.

Before she could head back into the room, she felt a tug at her arm, and turned to see a genuinely happy expression adorning the redhead's face. "You look perfect," she stated sweetly. "I wouldn't have you any other way." She quickly pulled Beca into a short and sweet kiss before she had time to make a retort. As she pulled back, Beca could only dumbly nod before following the redhead outside.

As she walked outside, she was surprised to see a sleek black Audi A6 waiting for them near the entrance.

"Damn, nice car," Beca said as she walked towards the passenger side. Chloe opened the door for her and after closing her in, made her way to the driver side. "And here I thought you would have a Bug or something to fit your attitude," she added with a smirk.

Chloe smiled to her as she started up the car, and replied, "I'm just full of surprises," offering a wink as she began to drive off.

Beca remembered the CD she brought, and pulled it out. "I made this for you," she began. "I remembered you wanted to hear my mixes, so I made you a CD of my recent ones."

Chloe grabbed the CD and looked down at it as they pulled to a red light. She smiled upon seeing the heart next to her name, and went to put it into the CD player. Beca quickly said, "You don't have to listen to it now if you don't want to. We can listen to whatever and you can check it out later."

"Nonsense, I wanna see what your 'messing around' sounds like," quoting Beca's earlier statement of what her mixes were. Beca awkwardly smiled at her as the music began, really hoping the redhead would like them. She would find out her response immediately however, as the music began playing, and Chloe was almost immediately drawn in. She began to dance a little in her seat, and her eyes were a constant glow of excitement as the tracks progressed and each song came on. By the time they reached the 5th song, they were pulling into the restaurant, so Chloe paused it and pulled into a spot.

"Oh my God Beca, your mixes are amazing," Chloe gushed, very impressed by what she heard. Beca could only blush and offer a thanks before they headed in, and were seated. The place was nice, just a generic Italian restaurant, with a few flags and images of Italian landmarks decorating the walls. After placing their drink orders, Chloe began the conversation.

"So, I know that the last few times we talked, I did the majority of it and you now know a little about me. Why don't you tell me a little about yourself?"

"Well," Beca began, "there isn't really much to say. You already know I'm from Connecticut, probably the most interesting thing about me."

"C'mon Becs," there was that nickname again, "there is a lot more to yourself than you let on."

"I don't know about that. But, how about we do this: you ask me something, and if I'm comfortable answering your question, I will."

"Sounds good to me," Chloe happily replied. And that's how their dinner went, Chloe would ask something random about Beca, and Beca would answer as best she could. By the end of the night, Chloe had learned that Beca had a dog named Blizzard, a small little bichon frise that Beca gladly showed pictures of. She was the cutest little dog, always loving and happy to take a nap with you, it was more of a cat than it was a dog. She also revealed that she found out she was a lesbian in tenth grade when she caught herself checking out the girls in the locker room after gym class. She couldn't bring herself to admit it until she couldn't keep her eyes of this one girl's butt for the next couple weeks, and she was finally able to gain enough courage to ask her mom for advice. This was then followed with a long discussion of her relationship with her mom and how close they were, never once bringing up her father. Thankfully, Chloe never pointed anything out, and their first date went completely without a hitch. Beca ended up forcing Chloe to let her pay, claiming, "you drove, so its only fair I pay," much to Chloe's dismay, being that she asked Beca out, but she finally relented.

As they drove back to campus, Chloe started Beca's music right back up, and continued her jam session in the driver's seat, utterly lost in the music. When they finally made it back to Baker, the CD just finished the last song. "Your music is amazing Beca!" Chloe exclaimed, a wide smile playing across her features.

"Thank you," Beca replied happily, glad to know someone outside of her mother enjoyed her work. "Tonight was wonderful by the way, thank you for giving me a great first date."

"The pleasure is all mine," Chloe replied with a smile, glad she could keep the alternative girl's interest up. "We have to do this again sometime."

"Definitely," Beca replied quickly, feeling awkward for doing so. "I mean yeah, if you want to I wouldn't mind."

Chloe giggled before responding, "Of course I would." They stared at each other for a moment, before they both leaned over a kissed, fireworks once again going off in Beca's head. She didn't usually believe in fate, but something was telling her that she was exactly where she needed to be. She sadly had to cut the kiss short as she pulled away, not wanting to rush things with Chloe. The redhead smiled, as if in understanding, and waved goodbye as Beca exited the car. As she headed for the entrance to her dorm, she heard Chloe call out, "I'll see you tomorrow at practice. We can hang out before and after if you want.

Beca turned from the top of the steps and called back, "I'd love that. Text me tomorrow and I'll let you know when I'm awake. We can hang out a little and maybe I could show you how I make mixes."

"I can't wait," Chloe called back once more. "Bye Becs," she yelled once more as she drove off. Beca couldn't help but smile at the usage of her nickname. Most of the time she heard it, she was annoyed. But with Chloe, it felt endearing and really sweet. As she made her way to her dorm room, all she could think about was how lucky a girl like her was to get a girl like Chloe.

Hi everyone, thank you for the follows and favorites. Sadly, I may not be able to post for the next few days. I am traveling, and I don't know when I will be in contact with stable internet next. I will continue to write, and hopefully I will have a few new chapters to post when I get around to it. Please continue to show your support and write reviews and comment how you like the story's progression. Like I said in the title, this is my first story, so I like feedback on if people like it. Also, to anyone wondering, I don't know if this will be triple treble or not. As i get closer to the climax, I will have to decide, but for now I'm procrastinating that. I already know how each path will lead, so I may end up leaving it to the comments on how I should decide the ending. Any comments for voting will be taken into consideration, but I will still have final say on how this all turns out. Thanks again everyone, I'll see you at the next installment of Sister Chocolate Hair.


	5. A Crush and a Phone Call

A week had passed since her first date, and Beca could not have been happier. Sure she still had to go to classes and continue working hard, and Bella's practice was still exhausting, but she felt on top of the world. Chloe had been the perfect girlfriend for her, (she loved the sound of that), and the pair were practically inseparable. They had gone on a few dates, and Chloe had even gotten Beca to watch a couple movies with her, (although she tended to pass out a half hour in). They girls did start to notice and began to ask if their relationship was more than something purely platonic, but neither of them would tell the truth. Interestingly enough, they never did deny it. Beca really only had two obstacles between her and complete bliss however: Jesse and Aubrey.

Jesse had lately gotten much more aggressive with his flirting, always trying in one-way or another to woo her over. He would put records over his face at work to make her laugh, and although it was funny the first couple times, by the tenth he was just being annoying. He continued to follow her after work and ask her out, but he just wouldn't take no for an answer. What really creeped her out was that she was pretty sure he would follow her from time to time. She was pretty sure she had caught him a few times staring at her and Chloe hanging out in the quad or walking to lunch together, with the same look of jealousy that he had from initiation night. Beca still refused to tell Chloe though because she thought he was still harmless, and she figured that if she waited a little longer, he would stop bothering her. If not, she might be forced to out herself, something she really didn't want to do.

Her fear of coming out mostly came from an event in her past. She had gone to a mostly conservative high school, and her town had been notoriously religious. Although it wasn't completely hated, gays had mostly been swept under the carpet and had learned to not draw attention to them. It was almost like an unspoken rule, no one asks, no one tells. During her tenth grade year, around the time she had learned about her own sexuality, a new student came in, and he was flamboyant as hell. Now, he had come from a more open community, and his family moved to Connecticut due to business, so he was not aware that people wouldn't agree with who he was. So when he started to try and flirt with the school quarterback, to put it bluntly, he got the shit kicked out of him. He was hospitalized for a week, after which his parents immediately moved away. He lasted 3 days.

So to say Beca was nervous to come out would be an understatement, especially living in the Bible Belt. This being said, her school did seem to bed lightly progressive, so maybe one day she could come out, but for now she would have to keep herself low-key. She would love to hold Chloe's hand as they walked to practice, and give her a kiss goodbye after walking with her to class, but she was still very nervous about everything. Chloe was very understanding of this thankfully, even though Beca had still not told her the truth behind her fear. She let Beca take the reigns on the speed they moved in their relationship, and wouldn't do anything she wasn't comfortable with. This just made Beca like her more and more.

Strangely enough, her other barrier, being Aubrey, was not solely because of how she bitched at Beca during practice. Sure, she would grill the alternative girl if she messed up on a note or miss-stepped during their routine, and they had almost daily arguments about the set list. No, it was her almost bipolar attitude towards Beca that really threw her off. One minute she would be yelling at Beca to get her aca-ass in gear, the next she would be trying to get to know her. They would go for coffee and sometimes lunch, and she would ask Beca about herself, and talked about herself a little, like a give and take. It started to get a little awkward when she noticed that Aubrey would start to even flirt with her a little, trying to play it off as nothing. That day would be no exception as they got a coffee after practice.

Aubrey sat across from her and began stretching her neck, maintaining eye contact with Beca the whole time. "My neck and back feel so tense," she began. "You might have to give me a massage to loosen me up," she finished with a smirk.

Beca nearly choked on her coffee, and her eyes were widened in surprise. She had absolutely no response to this, so Aubrey added, "just kidding, unless you really wanted to..." as she trailed off. Beca could only just sit there and babble nonsense, in an attempt to say no, and yet she couldn't help but picture herself giving an extremely hot massage to the blonde. The image itself caused her to shiver in arousal, but she yelled at herself that she had a beautiful girlfriend that she was committed to.

"Uhh, sorry Bree, I would, but uhh, I have plans today, so I can't," she was finally able to shakily get out. Aubrey gave an almost disappointed pout to this, but was able to quickly recover.

"That's fine, maybe next time," Aubrey returned with a smile. Beca guiltily smiled back as she continued to struggle with her inner thoughts. She had a girlfriend, an extremely hot girlfriend that was willing to let her set the pace, and had been nothing but supportive the entire time. They were in college, the time to get all the partying and sex out of your system, and yet here was a girl guys would line-up around the corner for, and she was happy with plain old Beca, something she still could not fathom.

"So," Aubrey opened after a few moments of silence, "you and that Jesse boy really don't have anything going on between each other then?"

Beca had no idea where this question could have originated from, but simply answered, "No, I thought I told you I wasn't into guys like him."

"Aubrey's smile seemed to grow as she said, "so you're into girls then."

"Dude!" Beca yelled in alarm, "where did that come from!"

"Relax," Aubrey replied simply. "I won't tell anyone, I just figured that the way you were staring at me and Chloe during the activities fair that you were, and the way you just responded kinda proved me right."

"You noticed?!" Beca almost screamed, but she quickly covered her mouth and repeated, "you noticed?"

"Beca, I'll let you in on a little secret," Aubrey started. "I'm a lesbian, so I don't really mind that you are too."

"Please don't tell anyone," Beca all but pleaded. "I don't want people to know."

"You're secret is safe with me," Aubrey smiled warmly as she reached out and placed her hand on Beca's, rubbing small circles to calm her down. "But, now that I know, I was hoping we could maybe go out to dinner sometime."

Beca froze. She didn't know what to do at this point. If she said no, she might risk her secret getting out, and she still wasn't comfortable after all the progress she had made with Chloe. Sure, Aubrey had said she would keep it a secret, but could she really risk it? And yet on the other hand, she would be saying yes, which could be a form of cheating on her girlfriend, but the look that Bree was giving her made her want to say yes against her better judgment.

Before she could answer however, she was stopped by the sound of the door opening, followed by her name being called out. "Becaww!" Jesse exclaimed as he walked inside and made his way to the table. His smile faltered for a moment as he noticed Aubrey sitting across from her with her hand on Beca's, but he quickly recovered and said, "Wow, you're hanging with another pretty girl, if I didn't know any better, I would think you were a lesbian." He laughed at this statement, although the look in his eyes was skeptical with a hint of annoyance.

Aubrey tensed and gripped Beca's hand, almost as a sign of protectiveness, and shot a glare at Jesse. "What do you want Treblemaker," she spat in irritation at him.

Jesse put his hands up in mock defense before responding, "just here for a coffee before work is all. I was gonna get Beca one too, but it looks like she's already got one." Turning to Beca, he said, "Hey, so I know you've turned me down a few times and all, but I really want to go out with you at least once. I know we'll have a good time, even if it's just the once."

"Sorry Treble boy, but if she didn't want to go out with you before, I don't think she would have up and changed her mind that quick. So you can just go back to what you were doing and leave us be," Aubrey stated coldly.

"That's interesting, I didn't know you answered for Beca now," Jesse responded angrily. "Why don't we let her decide."

Both looked at Beca expectantly, staring intently at her, awaiting the decision. At that moment, Beca thought, 'whelp, this is the day I die.' She had to come up with some answer quick, without pissing off either party. She couldn't flip out on Jesse, she figured he might say something about being gay, and she was not okay with that. But she couldn't say yes either cause the guy was honestly on her last nerve, and she didn't want to deal with his shit anymore. The look Bree was giving her was also one awaiting a response to her earlier question before being rudely interrupted by Jesse, so that was great. She couldn't come up with any sort of real response, so she did the only thing she knew how to do, run from her problems.

"Sorry, gotta go, I have a project to work on for class with a group, so I won't be in at work either."

Beca quickly got up and booked it out of there before either of them could formulate a response, and headed towards her dorm room to think. She needed advice, so she was going to ask the only person who could help in these types of situations, the one person she was closest with.

When she got back to her room, Beca was relieved to find that she was alone, and quickly pulled out her phone to scroll through her contacts. When she found who she was looking for, she clicked the call button, and heard two rings before the call was answered.

"Hey Bug, I wasn't expecting a call from you till later. What's up?" Christina cheerily asked on the other end of the call.

"Hey mom, I know I usually call at night, but I really need some help right now."

"Oh honey, did something happen with your girlfriend? If she did something to you like cheat, I swear to god I will fly down there and knock some sense into her. No one messes with my little grasshopper." Beca smiled at this, loving how protective her mother still was even at Beca's age. She also enjoyed when her mother used her nickname grasshopper. Her mom started calling her that as a kid because of her tendency to jump all over the place in their house, and her constant chattering as a kid. After the divorce, Beca seemed to calm down and be less enthusiastic, but the nickname still stuck.

"No mom," Beca laughed. "Chloe is still as perfect as ever, and everything is going fine with that."

"Good, I just wanted to make sure my little bug was doing alright. I still want to come down to visit and meet this perfect girl though for myself. She needs to see where all of your awesomeness comes from."

"Yeah yeah yeah," Beca laughed.

"So, what's the scoop then? What wisdom can your old mother give you this fine afternoon?"

"I don't even know where to begin. There's just so much attention on me right now, and I have no idea how to deal with it. I'm not used to being the one everyone wants."

"What do you mean hun?"

"So remember that blonde I told you about?"

"The one who you said, and I quote, 'has a huge stick up her ass and really needs to smoke a blunt and chill'? I remember."

"So, you know how I said she has been acting really weird around me lately? Like bipolar about everything?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, I think she has a thing for me, cause I'm pretty sure she just asked me on a date."

"How did she find out you were gay?" Her mother asked smoothly, hoping to hear the full story instead of Beca's cliff notes of it.

"I may have been staring at her and Chloe at the activities fair, possibly drooling a little, and she may have noticed."

Her mother laughed at this and said, "you were never one for subtleness. Remember our trip to Vegas last year, when we stayed at the same hotel as the Miss America competition, and when we went down to the pool you just spent the whole time staring at the girls. And when that one asked you if you needed something, so you just stuttered and ran back to the room?"

Beca blushed at the memory and said, "yes mom, I remember."

"Or when we were in the elevator and Miss Nevada called you out on staring at her-"

"Okay mom, I get it, please stop," Beca quickly cut her off. Her mother would never let her live down that weekend.

"So did you tell the girl that you're taken?"

"Well I was weighing out my options, and I was trying to come up with an answer, but then Jesse showed up and he asked me out and I-"

"Hold on a sec Beca, what do you mean 'weighing out your options?' And that creepy Jesse boy is still bothering you?" Beca sighed to herself, knowing exactly where this conversation was about to head. After telling her that she felt that Jesse was following her around, her mom has constantly been pushing her to report him to the school, but she has told her several times she would need real evidence to make a case. But, she did promise her that if anything did happen or if it was becoming apparent that he wasn't ever gonna leave her alone, she would report him immediately.

"Mom, it's fine. We've been through this a million times, I'll be okay."

"I know you will, but a mother has to worry. Now, what did you mean by what you said before? Shouldn't this have been an easy response, 'sorry I'm dating right now'?"

"Mom, it's not that easy. She's Chloe's best friend, and she doesn't know that we've been dating since pretty much the first week of school. I don't want to deal with an angry and jealous girl, but there is something else..." Beca trailed off.

"Well, go on, what is it? No matter what it is, I won't be mad at you, you know that."

"IthinkImightlikehertoo," Beca quickly yelled out, then covered her mouth in shock.

Christina didn't say anything for a minute, trying to understand what Beca just said, and then attempting to formulate a response. She finally said, "so, like you think she's hot, or she's the kinda girl you wanna sit on the couch with and cuddle for hours at a time with?"

Beca's face blushed again before she could reply, "I don't cuddle mom, you know that."

"Of course not, you are a registered badass after all."

"C'mon mom, this is serious."

"Alright alright Ms. Grumpy. So then why don't you ask your current girlfriend how she would feel about a group relationship?"

"What the hell!" Beca all but screamed into the phone. "I can't do that! It's not right."

"So being a lesbian is right?"

"You know what I mean. It's weird and could never work, never mind trying to be accepted in the real world. Plus, I can't put Chloe in that type of situation right now, a couple weeks into our relationship. She might get offended and I don't wanna lose her cause I lo- I mean really like her."

"Wait, were you about to say love? Cause you can't be throwing terms like that around like its nothing."

"I know mom. But she just does something to me, and makes me feel so special. She's such a cheery and joyful person compared to my sarcastic and irritable personality. And you know me, I hate getting close around people other than you, but she's so touchy-feely and has gotten me to open up in ways I've never been before. She's even gotten me to cuddle with her and watch sappy movies." She added the last part in an almost inaudible whisper, as feeling all too self-conscious about how she acted around Chloe.

Christina audibly laughed before saying, "Oh my god, _the_ Beca Mitchell has been cuddling and watching movies with someone and she's happy to do it?! This girl has really changed you then."

Beca blushed again before replying, "yes, and I'm really happy right now. I can't ruin this just cause I think Aubrey is cute and her constant drive is inspiring, although she can be bitchy sometimes."

"Then don't do it then. It was just a thought. But Beca, you do have to let her know you can't go out with her. I know you hate being in the position where you need to tell people what you are, but you can't leave this girl hanging or make her feel like she has a chance with you."

"I know mom, that's why I called you. I've never been in a position where people have wanted me like that. I'm not super hot, and my personality sucks, so I'm really confused about how I should handle this."

"Beca you are beautiful, and underneath that tough-girl exterior is one of the sweetest people I know. And as for solving this problem of yours, you need to find a way to tell her the truth. I know that there may be a chance that she could turn on you for dating her best friend, but you have to give her the benefit of the doubt that she will be okay with it and won't be angry."

Beca sighed, knowing full well that what her mother was telling her was the truth. She couldn't play Aubrey like this, it want right, but that didn't mean she had to not be a little freaked out by her reaction. "Thanks mom, for the advice. I know it will suck, but I have to do it."

"Good luck Bug, I love you."

"Love you too mom."

"And to think, I was expecting a call about how your day was going, some ideas for mixes and how great your girlfriend is." They both laughed at this, knowing that those were usually the only topics of discussion during their daily phone calls. "Miss you my little grasshopper."

"Miss you too mom, I'll call you tomorrow, hopefully at our regular time."

"Bye hun," her mom said cheerily.

"Bye mom." After hearing the click on the other end, Beca tossed her phone on her bed and fell face first into her pillow. She needed to figure out a plan soon, she didn't want to offend Aubrey, and if she couldn't date the girl, she at least wanted her friendship. She was nice to have around, and her attitude gave Beca a feeling that she should try as hard as she could, even if she acted like she didn't.


	6. A Memory and News

3 days had passed and Beca still had not told Aubrey the truth. With the upcoming fall mixer, (seriously, what frat house wants an A Capella to preform for them?), and she told herself it probably wasn't the best time to put this on her too. She didn't really believe this though, and she truly knew it was just her copping out of doing it. So she tried to avoid the subject whenever she was with Aubrey, using a variety of excuses as to why she wouldn't be able to go out with her at that time. She was running out of excuses though, and Aubrey seemed slightly persistent to get a straightforward answer rather than some bullshit excuse Beca new she was giving.

Nonetheless, time pushed on, and therefore meant tougher practices. Every day for several hours at a time they would practice their routine, which Beca was sure had to be the most boring thing in the world. If they were using something like this for actual competition, there was no way they would win anything, but Aubrey seemed determined to get this performance perfect. Beca voiced her concerns several times, but she had made little, if not any, progress in changing the blonde's attitude, so she just rolled with it. She was just happy that she got to spend more time with Chloe, causing a small smile to grace her lips, they were gonna hang out at Beca's place, and she was excited to show Chloe more of the mixes she was working on.

When she looked in the direction of the girl who had been occupying the majority of her thoughts, she noticed her showing a pained face as she sang a high note during rehearsal. Not wanting to put her on the spot just then, she would wait until after practice to find out what was wrong with her. She put those thoughts away as she continued on back into her vocal practice, hoping that Chloe was still okay.

Once practice officially ended, Beca booked it out of there as to not have to deal with the likely advances of her blonde captain, and waited outside for her girlfriend to make her appearance. As luck would have it however, Jesse had been walking in her direction, more than likely heading tot the radio station for his shift. Beca had wizened up and had asked Luke to change at least some of her shifts so that she wouldn't have to be around Jesse so much, playing it off as a change in class schedule that made it so she couldn't work all of her assigned shifts. Luke didn't seem to mind or really care, as long as she didn't slack on her workload, (could you even call stacking CDs a workload?). Either way, he saw her and gave a wide smile in her direction, which she did not need right then, especially as she noticed as some of the Bellas made their way out of the auditorium they practiced in.

Once he was within earshot, he said, "Becaww! How's my favorite aca-girl?"

"Umm, I am not your aca-girl Jesse."

His smile faltered for a moment, but he responded, "Maybe right now, but I'll win you over yet." This was followed by a wink and a smile, as he added, "haven't seen you at work for a while, are you avoiding me?" He said this in a teasing matter, but there was a slight look in his eyes that made her think he was slightly serious about this.

Beca rolled her eyes as she replied, "Yeah, sure Jess. But I've been busy with school and practice so I had to change my schedule." Thankfully, Chloe chose that moment to walk out and, upon seeing Jesse and knowing that his constant flirting was slightly concerning to her girlfriend, made her way to the pair quickly before Jesse could make some retort.

"Hey Becs, you ready?" She asked sweetly, knowing how uncomfortable Beca was and wanting to get her out of the situation as soon as possible.

"Yeah, Jesse just wanted to catch up a little." Turning to Jesse, she added, "got to go Jesse, I'll see ya around."

Jesse seemed visibly agitated as he said, "You know Beca, you spend a lot of time with your redheaded friend here. I really hope that you aren't some sort of dyke."

"Excuse me!" Chloe cut in. "Beca isn't some dyke, and I don't like the way you are talking to her so back off."

"Well I don't like that you seem to be trying to get in her pants every chance you get. She doesn't need some slutty girl trying to turn her gay."

"What the fuck Jesse," Beca finally said. "First of all, I am not some sort of dyke bitch. Secondly, back the fuck up because I do not like the way you are talking to Chloe. I have no problem calling campus security on your ass for stalking me." Jesse paled as she said this, looking frightened. "What, you didn't think I noticed? So instead of being a dickhead, just walk away. I don't think you are a bad guy, but you need to wake up and realize that I just don't like you like that. So chill the fuck out!" Beca was shaking in irritation, knowing full well that she just yelled at the guy in the middle of campus, but she didn't care, he was really pissing her off now. Jesse saw the look she was giving him, and quickly ran off, not looking back. Once she was sure he was gone, Beca looked to her girlfriend and put her arm out, asking, "shall we?"

As they made their way back to Beca's dorm, Chloe asked, "You okay?"

"I'm fine," Beca replied simply. "He needed to hear that, and I was not gonna let him talk to my girlfriend like that."

Chloe smiled widely at that, and pulled Beca closer to her saying, "My cute little night in shining armor."

Beca jokingly shoved her off and replied, "I am not cute. I'm a badass warrior, protecting the beautiful princess from assholes."

"Wow, Beca Mitchell seems to be the protective type."

"Damn right, I protect those that are the most important to me. That's pretty much you and my mom though…" Beca trailed off and looked off, remembering an incident from a year ago.

"You okay Becs? What are you thinking about?"

Beca smiled at her and said, "Hey, did I ever tell you the story of my first fight?"

"No, you actually fought someone?" Chloe had a look of disbelief, which Beca found adorable.

"Yeah, it was a couple years ago. My mom and me had gone to New York City for a weekend trip. We went to this restaurant, nice little place, and were having a good time. This guy at the bar though saw my mom, and made his way over to our table. He tried to flirt with her and pretend I wasn't right there, but my mom was not having any of that and told him off and to leave us be. When we left after and went back to our hotel, the man was waiting for us around the corner, and tried again with my mom. When she had made it clear she was not interested, he grabbed her arm…"

" _C'mon honey, we could have a really good night together."_

" _Hey man, leave my mom be, she's not interested in your dirtball ass, so just leave her be."_

" _Sorry hun, but I don't give a shit about your ass, so just back off."_

" _Don't talk to my daughter like that you douchebag!" Christina slapped the man hard with her free hand, leaving a nice red mark on his face._

 _He turned back to her with an almost sinister look and said, "That's not very nice. I have to teach you a lesson now about hitting strangers. He brought his hand back, as to strike her, but it seemed his arm was being pulled. When he noticed it was Beca holding him back, he became angrier. "You bitch, let my arm go before I beat the shit out of you too." He let Christina's arm go and turned in the direction of Beca, attempting to be as intimidating as he could. He was at least 6 feet tall, and had probably 60 or 80 pounds on Beca. She held his gaze however, but dropped his hand._

 _He smirked at her, thinking he won, before turning back towards her mother. Before he could say anything however, the back of his knee was kicked in and he was slammed hard against a wall face first. Beca held his arm behind his back and glared at him menacingly. "You think you're so tough for cornering a girl like my mom? Let me tell you something you disgusting pig, if I ever see your ass again I will kick the living shit out of you," she snarled. As if to reiterate her point, she smashed him against the wall again, before dropping him to the floor and walking towards her mom. "You okay mom?"_

" _I'm fine honey, thank you," her mother replied, tearing up slightly as she embraced her only daughter. "C'mon, let's get out of here."_

 _As they turned in the direction of their hotel however, Beca heard the man get up behind them. "You fucking bitch!" He yelled at her. "I'm gonna kill you!" As he said this, he pulled a switchblade from his pocket and made his way over to the two._

 _Beca pushed her mother behind her and said, "Put your knife away man, you don't wanna do this."_

" _And why the fuck not?"_

" _Cause if you even try to attack me or my mother, I have no problem breaking your wrist, knee and nose before you can even register what happened."_

" _Bullshit," the man laughed as he slowly walked towards them. "Here's how its gonna actually go: I'm gonna stab you, then take your mom back to my place and show her what a real man feels like. Maybe if you're still alive, I'll let you have a turn." And with that, he lunged at Beca, intent on killing her there and then._

" _Wrong move asshole," Beca said. Just as he brought the knife downwards at her, she grabbed his wrist and violently turned it around, with a loud crunch as his hand did a full 360. He roared in pain as he dropped the knife, and went for a punch with his other hand. Beca was faster however, and landed a solid kick to the man's knee, caving it inwards followed by a satisfying crunch signifying that it too was broken. The man stumbled backwards, more than likely in severe amounts of pain, and looked up to see Beca's fist slam squarely into his nose, breaking it. The man went down like a sack of potatoes after that, writhing in pain. Beca's mom had thankfully dialed the police, and they were on the scene quickly to take their statements as well as some bystanders that witnessed the whole ordeal…_

"So that's the story of my first real fight," Beca ended simply.

Chloe was speechless for a moment, before finally saying, "Holy shit, you're amazing Becs! Where did you learn how to do all that?"

"Ehh, I may have done jiu-jitsu since I was 10 and boxed for a few years. And there is also the black belt I may or may not have in karate."

"You've done all that?" Chloe asked in shock.

"Well, after my folks divorced, I decided I would need to be the tough one to protect my mom with my dad gone. So, I trained myself to be as tough as I could be so no one would ever hurt my mom. I stopped before I came here though because I wanted music to be a bigger part of me, especially because I love it so much. So always know that if anyone ever gives you trouble for any reason, you can always come to me if you need help."

"Dully noted," Chloe replied with a smile. By that point, they had reached Beca's dorm, and they went in to relax and hang out. Chloe took a seat on the bed as Beca sat at her desk, preparing to show Chlo her newest mixes.

"So now Miss Beale, I have a question for you," Beca began.

"What's up?"

"Why did you look like you were in pain during practice today?"

Chloe winced for a moment before asking, "You noticed?"

"Yeah, every time you sang a high note, you looked like you were in pain, what happened?"

Chloe looked down at her hands for a moment, before whispering, "I have nodes."

Beca looked confused, not knowing what they were, but could tell that her girlfriend was deeply saddened by this. Beca sat down next to her and asked, "What are nodes?"

"Vocal nodes," Chloe began, "they are inflammation in my voice box hat causes my vocal cords to collide when I sing high notes."

"Doesn't that hurt?" Beca asked.

"A little, but I have to power though it for the Bellas, I can't let you girls down."

"Is there any way to fix them?"

"Not without surgery, but I'm gonna wait until after the season ends to get it."

Beca put her hand on Chloe's and asked, "Are you sure you can't have it done earlier? I hate seeing you in pain." She rubbed soothing circles on Chloe's hand and stared into her bright blue eyes.

"Aww, look at you, just a second ago you were talking about how much of a badass you are, and here you are comforting me." Chloe let a couple tears fall, and Beca engulfed her in a hug.

"I may be your badass, but I still care a lot about you. And when the time comes for your surgery, no matter what I will be there to hold your hand through it."

"Thank you Beca, that means so much to me."

"No problem Red, no problem." Beca continued to hold the girl for a while longer, happy to hold her so close and bask in her warmth. She new right away that this was where she needed to be, and she would always be there.


End file.
